


Passion for Knowledge

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Finding James in the library was one thing for Ali, but another thing was finding out there was something between the two that went beyond like.





	Passion for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get James's ending

She found James in the library, sitting in one of the comfy leather seats reading a familiar book to her. As she stepped in, James looked up and closed the book and stood up. “Oh, hello.” He said, smiling.

“Hello, James. I brought some lunch for you.” She said, holding a plate out to him with her own smile.

“That is very kind of you. Thank you.” He took the food and placed the book he had been reading on the table before sitting down with the food in his hands. “I'm sorry, Ali. I should've asked you first before exploring the house and finding this room.”

Ali giggled and waved it off. “It's fine, James. Every room, besides mine and my sisters, are open to explore. You live here too, so it's fine to be in here. In fact, I would've been in here myself.”

“Still, you are the master of this house. I should have asked.”

Ali sighed. “It's fine, James, really.” She grinned at him when he nodded with an understanding smile. They ate in comfortable silence and listened to the silence in the room before her mind grew curious. She put the food down and picked up the book, looking at the title, one she had once read herself. “'Love and Romance: A Study of Intimacy'. A real classic in my opinion.” She said, fascinated before hearing James clear his throat in a small nervous cough, drawing her attention as he put his own food on the table.

“Demons and humans are very different when it comes to affairs of the heart. I merely wanted to try learning a little more while I had the chance. I found that while I was looking around the room and had only just begun reading.”

Ali smiled softly. “I can see why... I read this a few times myself.” She nodded at his surprised look before she tilted her head. “So, love is different to demons? How so?”

James returned her smile and crossed his legs, getting ready to deliver a small lecture that she was willing to listen to. “Love isn't just a human emotion, Ali. Demons like us feel them too. In fact, incubi and succubi feel emotions the most because of our link to sexual energy. However, we don't really experience 'love'; we know of lust and passion.”

“Ahh. But passion drives love.” She stated.

“For humans, yes. For demons, it fuels our need to breed and increase the strength of our lineage as well as quells the hunger we have for sexual energy. It's very hard for us to develop feelings from passion, despite how 'easy' it logically seems.” He explained.

Ali hummed lightly, taking in the information before raising an eyebrow. “You hunger for energy? Huh?” That part she didn't really get, so she was a little surprised to see James twitch at the question.

“Sexual energy is our natural food source and is one of two ways to keep us alive. In the Abyssal Plains, there are many demons to feed off of who are always willing to give up their energy, so sexual hunger is never an issue.”

Ali was quick to pick up and frowned. “I assume things are different here in the human world then?”

“Yes.”

“And I can guess that touching a human only gives a certain amount?” She wondered back to what Sam and Erik did and figured it only gave them enough to heal, really.

“Correct. A touch is merely a taste while intimate sex is a banquet for us.” He said, gulping a little before 'intimate sex'.

She hummed again, knowing the problem now. Humans weren't really about sex and were more conservative compared to demons. It was difficult, then, to gain sexual energy from a human without doing something or catching them in the right mood. She returned to listen to him as he continued.

“This is why we have a mind-altering ability to 'convince' humans to give into their desires. It's not one hundred percent effective, but it gives us a better possibility to get what we need.”

“Is there another way to stay alive if you don't feed off of sexual energy?” She saw James twitch again before he regained his posture.

“Food, typically. However, we're weak without actual sexual energy. Without sexual energy, we become less than human. We have no power nor moral compass. We basically become... unfriendly.” His voice grew more strained after a while.

She blinked and stared at him. “Are you hungry now?” She asked, seeing his hand tighten on the armrest at the question and giving her the answer. He was hungry and she had to figure out how to give him energy. Leaning slightly, she brushed her fingers over his hand and feeling him tighten his hand even more on the chair. “If you need energy, I'll help any way I can. Just enough to stop the hunger, alright?” She asked, being greeted by silence again from her companion. It was then she noticed he seemed very nervous and uncertain of what to do, now that her approval was there.

He was also frozen by her touch, still barely twitching at the feeling of her skin against his as he gripped the armrest harder. Ali felt boldness wash over her as she not only covered his hand completely and leaning in, she even placed her glasses on the table to be nose-to-nose with James in seriousness.

“If you're concerned about me, alter my mind. I just really want to help you out, James.” She stated, showing her stubbornness in her green eyes as she met his whiskey-brown ones as she felt something snap in her mind and ooze into a warm fuzzy feeling she never felt before and wondered if Violet and Heidi had felt this warmth with Sam and Erik, respectively.

Her body slightly heated up as she felt James finally release the armrest before he gently took her wrist, gently pulling her into his lap. She was straddling him with her thighs as she couldn't look away from seeing his eyes slowly glowing in hunger that she never expected from James, but shivered a tiny bit at the excitement of it.

“I won't go overboard....” He promised before softly capturing her lips in a kiss, having a hand on the back of her neck while the other rested on her hip.

She gently moved her own hands to rest on his chest and shoulder, melting in his lap and finding herself enjoying the feelings that now ran through her body. It made her hot, desperate and wanting more than his kiss. One of her hands slid up to be in James' hair as he lowered his kisses to her neck, muffling a groan against her skin. She covered her own with a hand, not wanting the others to know what was going on, which she could bet James felt the same way.

He lowered his free hand to her lower back and pulled her against his body. She remembered their conversation in the garden and realized she now understood what he meant, the realization being locked away as she felt her energy slowly draining, making her cuddle closer to the hold on her. The same hand on her lower back went to her waist, squeezing it tightly as he ravished her neck in kisses as the one holding her neck went around gently to the ribbon around the collar of her amber sleeveless button up shirt, not removing it.

Ali felt him leave her neck, fighting the groan of disappointment from coming from her lips as he rested his forehead on hers, rubbing their noses together. She slowly opened her eyes to see him softly red and breathing as hard as she was, clearly as deep into the moment as she was.

“I won't go any further if you don't want me to.” He promised breathlessly.

The hold of his aforementioned mind-altering spell faded away, but it left her still hot. There was something telling her to get more while half of her wanted to stop. She had opened this opportunity and she was enjoying it as much as he was. She wanted and needed more, so she was going to let him keep going, knowing his promise to not go too far and found that wasn't enough for her. She gently leaned back in and kissed him, letting that be her approval to keep going before she felt him remove the ribbon from her neck and place it on the seat she had occupied before he unbuttoned some of her buttons, stopping above her belly.

Ali let him resume his ravishment of her neck and now her shoulder in kisses, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she held onto James as if he were her last link to the world, which he was now. The drain had stopped a while back but she felt him keep kissing her, figuring that he could've been full, but he was apparently as hot as she was, loving on her skin even more.

A part of her wondered why she was drawn to James of all of them, but she figured it was because they were similar; they were both the oldest of their siblings, they were both intelligent and caring and they even liked the same book, it appeared. The other half was wondering what it was that did that. It wasn't love, but it was way too powerful to be called lust. She felt her heart pounding as he kissed his way to just above her bra, sending her spinning into that feeling she had no name for, tightening her hand as darkness consumed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!
> 
> Also, Bradley, the voice of James, is a GOD among men! ~Melts at the sound of Brad's voice~


End file.
